Dipper's Possession
by reposurgeon2
Summary: After a freak accident ends in Dipper's death, Mabel uses a reincarnation spell to bring him back to life, however he soon grows some deadly habits. Warning: contains character death
1. the fall

Ch. 1: The fall

It was a normal day (well as normal as it could be anyway) in the small Oregon town of Gravity falls. There was a small tourist trap called The Mystery Shack somewhere in the outer part of the town that was filled with gullible tourists who wanted to see all of the strange oddities that it stored. Inside there was a fairly portly man working on a strange contraption, a red headed teenage girl lounging on the front desk talking to her friends, and the owner of the store, a greedy old man by the name of Stan Pines was leading a group of customers through the store, while his great nephew and niece Dipper and Mabel, were outside.

"Let's see, what is this?" Dipper was talking to himself while flipping through an old book he would always carry around that contained some of the secrets to the strange town, however it was all things he had read before, gnomes, zombies, ghosts, and a secret about who founded gravity falls, but then he flipped on a page he hadn't noticed before.

"Reincarnation spell? That's new" he said to himself

While that was happening, his older sister (by five minutes) Mabel was playing with her pet pig Waddles, who she had won in a county fair.

"Come on waddles, come to Mabel" Mabel said to her pet, and Waddles who was rather obedient for a pig, did exactly what she said and came up to her.

Mabel had become incredibly giddy because of this, and picked her pet up to hug him, and in all of her excitement, without even realizing it, threw him up in the air, and got him stuck in a tree.

"Oops" she said "Don't worry Waddles I'll get Dipper out here, and he'll get you down" she yelled to her pig.

Meanwhile Dipper had been back in the Mystery Shack studying the reincarnation spell when he heard a faint screaming coming from the nearby woods.

"Dipper, I need you!" Mabel had screamed to him as she ran out of the woods, before he had any time to react his sister had already pulled him to his feet, and started dragging him back to the woods.

"Woah, woah, what's the matter?" he asked

"It's Waddles; he's stuck in a tree"

"What? How did he get stuck in a tree?"

"No time to explain, now come on I need your help"

When they had finally gotten to the tree where Waddles was stuck, Dipper noticed what it looked like, it was a rotted, old, and dead looking tree with no leaves, and Waddles was stuck on a limb in the center of it.

"Mabel, you can't expect me to climb that thing, can you?" Dipper asked, a little afraid for his own health

Mabel responded with the saddest face she could possibly make "Plllleeeaasssee?"

Dipper sighed, he knew he couldn't win "Fine" he grunted and headed towards the tree

Mabel hugged him "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Dipper" she said

Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes as he began climbing up the old tree

He had managed to tuck his book back into the inner pocket of his vest.

He had finally gotten to branch Waddles was on "Alright pig, come on" he said as he put his knee on the branch, what he didn't know was the dead branch could barely hold Waddles weight, let alone the two of them together, and that's when he heard a snapping sound.

Dipper froze, he looked down at the branch he was balanced on, it was cracking "oh no" he said, and that's when the branch collapsed.

Dipper screamed as he and Waddles fell to the ground, he closed his eyes in fear as the ground grew larger and larger, only to feel a jerking motion, and open his eyes.

He had managed to catch a break, his vest was caught in a twig, Waddles however was still falling towards the ground, but luckily Mabel was there to catch him.

Dipper sighed, however his relief was short lived when he heard a ripping noise. He looked up to see the left portion of his vest get completely torn off.

He screamed as he began falling again, and hit the ground head first, breaking his neck, he was dead.

Mabel looked at the sight in horror; she let Waddles go and ran to her brother's side.

She began to cry when she saw him, his body was twitching, and he had a look of pure agony on his face.

She picked him up, hugging his lifeless body when she heard a thud. She looked back to see his book, it had opened up to a page as it landed onto the ground from the vest.

She looked at the book and let out a small squeal, it had landed on the page with the reincarnation spell on it.


	2. the resurrection

**Hi guys, so this is the second chapter of my story, i'm happy that I got some reviews for the last chapter as well, so I hope you enjoy this one aswell**

Ch. 2: the resurrection

Mabel looked at the page, she had learned what reincarnation meant after watching an old zombie movie a few weeks ago, so she began to read.

There were several steps to the spell, the first one was to make several markings on the body of the person you wanted to bring back in blood, so Mabel quickly pricked her fingers and drew the markings on Dipper's body.

Then you had to wrap a special type of flower around the injured part of the body, she quickly found the flower and wrapped it around his neck.

Finally, you had to chant three words to bring them back to life, Mabel didn't know any of the words but tried her best to pronounce them.

Mabel looked up at her brother's body hopingly, but nothing happened. She began crying again, but then she started hearing a groaning sound, she looked up to see Dipper sit up and rub his neck.

"Uhhh what happened?" he said.

Mabel rushed to him joyously and hugged him tightly "Dipper! I'm so happy you're back." she said, still crying.

"Back? From where?" he said confusingly, then he looked up at the tree where his ripped vest was still dangling and instantly remembered. "Oh yeah"

Mabel looked back at Waddles who was sitting on the ground next to the tree "Waddles look Dipper's back!" she said excitingly, Waddles however didn't seem as happy, as he began squealing wildly.

"He's probably just scared because he watched me die" Dipper said.

"It's funny it sounds like he's trying to say demon" Mabel said

Dipper smiled nervously "I'm going to get my book" he told his sister as he walked down to grab the book, and just as he was about to grab it the wind turned it over to the next page.

It said:

Warning:

It is not 100% certain that the spirit that will be brang into the body will be the one that you were intending on resurrecting

Dipper closed the book and looked back at Waddles, who was still squealing at him like crazy.

Dipper glared at the pig, and for only a few seconds his eyes turned red, which made Waddles squeal louder.

**I know this was rather short and i apologize, i'll try to make bigger chapter in the future**


	3. the midnight feeding

**Wow I was not expecting to get so many reviews that fast, thank you to all of the people that reviewed and favorited this, you all get $-12 bills.**

Ch. 3: The midnight feeding

It had been nearly six hours since the twins had gotten back to the Mystery Shack; they decided not to tell anyone about what happened to Dipper in fear of what they might think so when they got home they just told their gruncle that they got lost in the woods.

Ever since Dipper was brung back Waddles had been in a squealing fit, he wouldn't be quiet no matter what Mabel did to calm him down he just wouldn't stop squealing at him, and Mabel was starting to become worried that he'd never stop.

When night had fallen and the twins were sent to bed Mabel had tried to help him to sleep by cradling him in her arms, which helped him stop squealing but he still watched Dipper fearfully.

Dipper was still awake watching Mabel and Waddles with keen observation, he looked over to the clock, it was nearly midnight.

He looked back the Mabel's bed, Mabel and Waddles were both asleep now, so he decided to put his plan to work.

He quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to over to Mabel's, and so that he wouldn't wake up, he scooped him out of Mabel's arm gently and walked out of the room.

After he got out of the shack, he looked up to the sky; it was a full moon, perfect.

He began walking into the woods when he heard howling, perfect.

He was walking for about another ten minutes when he heard a rustling sound from behind him, he turned around just to see a large werewolf, it looked angry.

Dipper just smiled at the creature and held up Waddles, the sight of the pig made the wolf's mouth water.

"Here boy" Dipper said to the wolf as he threw Waddles across the forest "Go fetch", and with that the wolf chased after the pig.

Waddles must have woken up while being thrown, because while Dipper was walking back he heard the same horrified squealing from the little pig, followed by a grotesque gnashing sound.

Dipper had a somewhat sadistic smirk on his face while he listened to the wolf snack on Mabel's pet, he knew she would be sad but he couldn't risk his cover being blown.

He began to make his way back to the shack to get some sleep; it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**I know you're all going to get mad at me for killing off Waddles, and I apoligize**


	4. the search

Ch. 4

The search

Dipper had slept soundly through the rest of the night, he dreamed of the old days when his list of victims would rise more and more by the day, until they caught him, until execution day, unti- "Dipper, Dipper wake up!" he heard his sister wake him up.

He groaned and stirred from his bed to see his sister in near tears, "Uhhh, what's the matter?" he knew why Mabel was so worried, but he couldn't let her know that he knew.

"Dipper, Waddles is missing!" Mabel said in an extremely worried voice.

"Oh Mabel, that's awful." Dipper said in the most concerned voice he could use, even though he was happy that now that little runt wouldn't be able to reveal him.

"We have to go look for him." Mabel said, seeming to get more worried by the minute.

"Oh Mabel, don't you think the police should look for him?" Dipper asked her, still doing the concerned brother act.

Mabel was taken aback by this, "Seriously bro those two idiots?" she said with a little anger in her voice.

Dipper put his hand on her shoulder "Look all I'm saying is, maybe they could do a better job at finding them then we could, after all they're cops they can't be THAT stupid."

Mabel sighed "Okay, we'll try them." She said.

The twins then left t the police station, when they got there Dipper couldn't believe how wrong he was, as soon as they opened the door Dipper was shot in the face with a beam of water, they were having a water pistol fight in the middle of the office.

"I told you" Mabel said as she picked her growling brother up from the floor.

"Hey!" Dipper yelled and the two men stopped and stared at them.

Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland both looked at him and began giggling "Well if it ain't the ole' city boy" Blubbs said, followed by Durland yelling "CITY BOY!" at the top of his lungs.

"Look my sister lost her pig, could you help us find it?" Dipper asked the two police men, trying to regain his cool.

This just made the two men laugh even harder "Little boy, do you really think we'd drop all of this important work just to find some pig?" Blubbs said

"You're playing with water pistols." Dipper said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Look we're not helping you find some dumb little pig okay?" Blubbs said "Yeah why don't you two just solve it like you did with that wax head mystery?" Durland followed

Now Mabel had begun to cry, and she ran out of the office.

Dipper sighed and began to walk out the door, he looked back to the two policeman, they have went back to their game and seemed to have completely forgotten about them, in fact they were so focused on their game that they didn't notice Dipper's flash red, he had found his next victims.


	5. the reporter

Ch. 5: the reporter

Night had fallen on the town, Mabel and her two friends Candy & Grenda, spent all day looking for Waddles, now they were back in the Mystery Shack.

"I can't believe Waddles is missing." Mabel said while sobbing.

"Oh it's okay Mabel" Candy told her in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah he'll turn up eventually" Grenda chimed in in her oddly masculine voice.

"Hey where's Dipper?" Candy asked, curious to why her brother hadn't joined them.

"Oh, he went out to look for Waddles some more." Said Mabel

"Really? at this time of night?"

"Well you know Dipper, once he finds a mystery he won't stop 'til he solves it" Mabel said with a small smile, even though she was still crying.

Dipper looked out to the other side of the street, he could see that the light was still on in the old police station, and he could barely make out the silhouette of a small man he didn't recognize

"But please, you must help me find it." Toby Determined, the reporter for the Gravity Falls newspaper was begging Blubs and Durland to help him find his cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez.

"Look Toby we'd like to help you, but me and the deputy have some important business to attend to tonight." Blubs told the little man.

"Blubs, I found that weaving old loom I was lookin' for." Durland yelled out from the back room.

Blubs chuckled a little, "I'll be right there Edmund, I just have to take care of ole' Toby." Blubs yelled back "I'm sorry Toby but I have to go." He said, and then walked back to the room leaving the reporter all alone.

Toby mumbled sadly and walked back outside, while he was leaving he noticed the pines boy staring inside the station looking angry, "Shouldn't you be at home little boy?" Toby asked.

Dipper didn't pay attention to him instead he walked back to the back entrance of the police station.

Toby watched him walk away, with an expression of curiosity on his face, and began to follow them, his cutout could wait.


	6. the graveyard shift

Ch. 6: the graveyard shift

Toby watched as Dipper snuck into the back door of the police station and walked in as quietly as he could and slowly shut the door.

He looked back at Dipper who was rummaging through a small box with the word 'evidence' written on it in magic marker, he began to get scared when he saw what he pulled out, an old hatchet.

He crutched down so that he didn't see him but n accident he knocked down an old rack stand that was next to the door, which made him crouch down even faster.

Toby hid in fear as he listened to Dipper's footsteps, he couldn't tell if they were coming towards him or somewhere else, then they stopped.

Toby gulped and said a small prayer to himself as he looked up from his hiding space.

No one there

Toby sighed in relief, he must not have noti- THWACK , Toby fell to the floor a large gash in his neck, he looked up to see Dipper standing by his side holding the now bloody axe, ready to strike again.

"P-please" Toby said, blood starting to drip out of his mouth.

"Sorry my friend, no witnesses" Dipper said to him as he struck the axe down.

Blubs & Durland had both been given the graveyard shift for the night, however they treated it more like a slumber party.

They had gotten bored with their paper work and instead gotten out an old weaving loom to make cloth.

"Hehe I've forgot how good I was at this." Blubs said while making a square piece of cloth that was a mix between yellow and red.

That's when they heard the thwacking sound.

Durland jumped at the sound "What was that?" he said nervously.

"Hehehe calm down Edmund calm down" Blubs said to him "I'll go check it out" and walked out of the room.

It had been thirty minutes since Blubs left to see what made the noise and Durland had begun to get worried for his partner, so he decided to check on him.

"Blubs?" he said as he opened the door to the back room, only to find the room completely empty, and the back door slightly ajar.

'Now that's odd' Durland thought to himself 'Why would he need to go out there?', then he began to walk out the door, not even noticing the small bloodstain in the corner

"Blubs, you out here?" He said worryingly, "Come on now this isn't funny"

Then he saw his partner, for some reason he was sitting in the police car. 'Now what's he doing in there?' he thought as he walked up to the car.

He tapped on the door "Hey why are you there?" he asked and when his partner didn't answer, he opened the door.

Durland tapped his shoulder "You okay?" he asked, and then tried to move him out of the car, only to see what he looked like.

Durland froze in horror, Blubs's body was mutilated, his entire stomach ripped open, he screamed and ran back to the office.

After he got back to the backdoor he opened up a walkie-talkie to call some fellow police men to come back to the office.

He was so busy typing in the numbers that he had neglected to close the door, and that's when dipper made his way back in.

He had quietly tiptoed up to Durland and began to raise his axe, and with a single swing, he had added another victim to his list.


	7. the file

**Okay so I've got some bad news guys, our internet is running out of minutes so I won't be able to post anymore chapters until atleast the eleventh, but it has given me some time to write some more, so as a gift for being late i've decided to upload the next two chapters tonight, along with a side story to show the life of the man who's possesed Dipper.**

Ch. 7: The File

Dipper looked down at Durland's dead body with a sense of satisfaction; he hadn't killed anyone since before the execution, but now he had to concentrate on one more thing in the office, he walked down to the file room.

When he got into the room he saw that every file was set in years, so he looked into the file that read 1866, there were only eight files in the whole thing, crime wasn't really that big in Gravity Falls, he knew it because of how easy it was to kill back then.

He found the file he was looking for, it was the last one

_James Monroe_

He quickly opened the file and read through it.

_Killed 28 people before being caught by local policeman David Northwest, Nathaniel Northwest's great grandson_

Dipper chuckled to himself "Good times, good times" he said, then read on

_Monroe was then hung from a tree deep inside of the Gravity Falls Forest, before his death he told the citizens of the town that someday he would be back to kill again, but it is likely that this will never happen. _

Dipper chuckled again and put the file up; it had been nice to take a look back at memory lane, he looked back at the body of the deputy, but now it was time to dispose of the evidence


	8. the return

Ch. 8: The Return

Toby, Blubs, and Durland had all been disposed of, Dipper had hung all of their bodies from the old tree in a delicate manner, unlike how they did with him, and had gotten back to the Shack, when he got there he saw Wendy the Mystery Shack cashier, talking to her latest boyfriend Robbie, who both turned back to look at him, "Hey Dipper, where've you been?" Wendy asked curiously, Robbie however looked at him with some annoyance in his eyes.

"Oh, just looking for Mabel's pig" Dipper said as innocently as possible

Wendy looked at him skeptically for a few seconds, but then shrugged it off and began talking with Robbie again.

Dipper smiled evilly and walked up the stairs to his room.

When he walked into the room he was greeted by a sobbing Mabel staring at him hopefully.

"Sorry" he said, couldn't find him"

This made her cry even more.

"Dipper," her friend candy began "why is there blood on your shirt?"

Dipper's eyes grew wide as he looked down at his shirt, she was right there was a fairly large blood stain on the collar of his shirt, "Oh that…." He said nervously, trying to think of a good excuse, "I tripped on one of the roots outside and hit my nose on the ground, it bled for a little while but I managed to get it to stop."

Candy gave him the same skeptical look Wendy did.

"Well it's a good thing you're alright" Mabel said, "Yeah, you could've gotten really hurt." Said Grenda, Candy kept watching him before saying "Yeah, well it's about time I went home"

"Bye guys!" Mabel said to Candy & Grenda as they left the shack.

Candy turned back to the shack for a few seconds 'something was strange about Dipper' she thought 'and I'm getting to the bottom of it'

Little did she know that Dipper was watching her from the upstairs window.


	9. the next day

**Hey guys, so I know that I said I wouldn't be able to post again until the eleventh, but since it was so close my parents allowed me to use it.**

**btw: It has come to my attention that I made and error in chapter seven, when Dipper was looking through the files, the year should have been 1920 not 1820**

Ch 9: The next day

Dipper was in a deep sleep, killing those policemen took a lot out of him, and he had been dreaming about the days when he was the most feared person in town, killing everyone that couldn't protect themselves.

_Rrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg gggg_

Dipper groaned and got out of his bed, he looked at the clock to see that it was 6:00 A.M, he looked up to see Mabel stir in her bed before going back to sleep, but he didn't feel like waking her back up so he turned off the alarm clock and went down stairs.

"You're up early" His Grunkle Stan said to him as he got downstairs.

"Well I had something to do this morning."

"Hey did you hear the news?" Stan said and gave him the newspaper "the sheriff, the deputy and Toby all went missing last night."

"Really?" Dipper said as he looked at the newspaper and his eyes grew wide at their names, Blubs and Durland, some of his first victims.

He wasn't surprised that they were related, Anita & Byron were complete simpletons as well.

"Wonder what happened" he replied

"Well the other cops are thinking foul play was involved, they found a bloodstain in one of the rooms." Stan said

Dipper nodded his head and put the paper back down "well, I'm going out" he said walking out of the shack.

Stan watched his nephew walk out of the building, when he began to get a headache.

Dipper walked down five blocks to a small field deep in the woods, he looked at an engraved sign that hung from a Pine Tree that read:

_Gravity Falls Graveyard_

Dipper looked through the graves that filled the ground, most of them were of his victims, and he even saw his own grave that read

_James Monroe_

_1875-1920_

He cringed a little when he looked at it, not everyone got to see their own graves, especially after they've been put in them.

Then he finally saw the grave he was looking for

_David Northwest _

_1846-1945_

_Loving father & husband _

Dipper looked around; nobody else was there, so for a few minutes he changed his voice to that of a grown man.

"Wow, so you nearly made it to 100 huh?" he said while chuckling

"I would've thought you'd hit the dust at about 60, but I guess that doesn't matter now" he said with a sinister smirk

"But I've got some good news, well good for me at least" he said as he moved closer to the grave

"I'm finally back." He said in the darkest tone possible

"And this time you're not here to stop me!"


	10. the missing twin

Ch. 11: The Missing Twin

Mabel woke up at around eight and decided to get out of bed; when she noticed that her brother wasn't in his.

She walked downstairs to the shack where all of the items were held "S'up dude?" she heard Soos, the shack's handyman asked her.

"Oh, hi Soos, have you seen Dipper?"

"Wasn't here when I woke up, Mr. Pines said he left like two hours ago."

'That's weird' she thought 'What would Dipper have to do that early?' Mabel sighed and walked towards the door, "Later Soos, I'm going to go see if I can find him."

Mabel was looking in all of the places she thought she would find him in town, she searched the park, the docks, the junkyard, and the diner to see if he were there, but he was nowhere to be found.

Mabel decided that he must have been have been in the woods somewhere so she decided to look there, but while walking back towards the town's outskirts she heard a familiar voice.

"Look girls, it's that weird sweater girl" Pacifica Northwest said loudly to the two girls that always seemed to follow her around.

"Hi Pacifica" Mabel said in an annoyed tone.

"So, what weird thing do you have on your sweater today?" One of Pacifica's friends who she didn't know the name of asked.

Mabel looked down at her sweater, it was one of her more simple ones, it had Lilac and Lavender blended yarn for the sweater and it had the picture of a kitten ironed onto it, she turned around to show the three girls, who at the sight of the cat, began laughing hysterically.

"omg that's even uglier than the dog." The third girl said between laughs.

Mabel just looked at them with an annoyed look and began to walk away muttering the word "Jerks" under her breath.

It took the girls five whole minutes to realize their target of ridicule had walked off.

* * *

Mabel had finally made it to the woods, and was calling out Dipper's name as loudly as she could.

"Dipper, Dipper are you out here?"

She continued screaming out her brother's name for about five minutes, until she smelled something that made her want to vomit.

"Oh barf, what is that?" she said as she began following the grotesque smell.

When she had finally gotten to the source of the smell she wasn't exactly sure what it was.

It was green, with bones sticking out here and there, with gash marks all over it.

But when she got closer to the object her eyes grew wide with fear andsadness

It was Waddles


	11. the horror

Ch 11: The Horror

Mabel looked down at her pet with an expression of complete heartbreak, she and Waddles have grown so close in the few weeks that she had him, and now seeing him as nothing but rotted flesh, she couldn't help it she began to cry.

She began to run in the opposite direction, she wanted to get away, as far away as she could from that sight, but it was still etched into her mind, she could still see his mangled body so vividly, she closed her eyes to get the sight out of her mind, but it did nothing, then she ran into something.

"Ouch Mabel" She heard her brother say.

Mabel opened her eyes to see her brother, who she had accidently knocked down, sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

Mabel squeezed her brother tightly, still crying

Dipper could see that his sister was distressed about something, so he gently put a hand on her shoulder "What's wrong?" he asked her

Mabel didn't want to say it; she wanted the memory of the pig's body gone from her mind, so she just pointed at the location of Waddles's body.

Dipper walked down to the location Mabel was pointing and saw the rancid remains of what once was his sister's pet, and made a satisfactory smile, "Yeesh that wolf really did a number on you didn't he?" he said followed by a sinister chuckle, and then quickly changed his face back to concerned and walked back down to his sister.

"Oh Mabel I'm so sorry." Dipper said, in a fake look of sympathy.

Then Mabel remembered something, "The spell!" she yelled

Dipper looked at her curiously "What spell?"

"You know the reincarnation spell, we can use it to bring back Waddles" She said excitingly

Dipper just sighed "I don't think we should do that"

Mabel looked completely shocked "What? But… why?"

"Well you saw him back there, if we brought him back he would be in massive amounts of pain, he probably wouldn't even be Waddles anymore"

Mabel looked at him for a few minutes and began crying again "Y-you're right" she said

Dipper took his sister's hand "Come on," he said gently "let's get to the shack"


	12. The Messages

Ch 12: The Messages

In the police station, the police had been looking for any sign of the disappearances; they had found a bloodstain, which, after they put through analyzing, had found out it belonged to Toby, they had no leads on what happened, but some evidence pointed to murder, there was an axe mark on the side of Blubs' police car, and the wiring to the security footage had been destroyed, so they couldn't get any video.

A policeman was about to call a search party when he heard one of the officers yelling for him.

"Sir, Sir I've found something I need to show you!" A younger officer was calling to him, holding a piece of paper.

The officer took the paper out of the boy's hand and began reading it, a worried expression beginning to grow on his face.

_Dear, new victims,_

_After years of being kept up in that god-forsaken tree for nearly a hundred years I'm finally free to kill again, and I already have!_

_Four more have been added to my victims list, and they will NOT be the last, I am already plotting who I will send to their death next, and I do so hope you remember my methods._

_Signed, your favorite serial killer, Mr. James Monroe_

The officer then called all of the other police to his side; he had another problem he needed to worry about now.

* * *

Mabel was sitting in her bed, weeping to herself; Dipper had left to get her some things she asked him for to cheer her up, so now she was all alone in the small little room, alone.

She had decided to try to do some knitting to try to calm her mind.

She went to a little basket where she kept all of her materials, she took out some bright pink and black yarn, she had decided to make a sweater in honor of Waddles.

She was pulling out the pink yarn when she felt something fall on her lap, she looked down to see a neatly folded piece of paper.

She unfolded it and noticed that it was a page from Dipper's book, the page talked about ghosts, but that wasn't the strange thing, on the paper there was something scribbled out very, very lightly.

She looked at the paper closer to see it was writing, and the writing said:

_Don't trust him… _


	13. the capture

**Well, i've finally gotten a new chapter up, so here it is**

Ch. 13: The Capture

Dipper was walking back from the store, a bag of colorful candies and other items inside of a shopping bag.

He was walking at a normal pace, humming a song to himself, when he looked back to the police station.

"I have some grim news Mr. mayor." He heard an officer say frantically "We may have a copycat of the Monroe killings of the 20s." Dipper just smiled to himself and kept on walking.

Dipper began walking in a quicker pace now that he was at viewing point of the shack, singing a rather dark tune under his breath.

"_Run, run as fast as you can,_

_Run away from the tall, scary man."_

He was about to start the second verse when he heard someone walking up to him.

He turned around to see a younger looking boy glaring daggers at him, "Well if it ain't the boy who ruined the greatest romance I've ever had." He said in his southern accent.

Dipper rolled his eyes and continued his way back to the shack, which made the little southerner even more agitated "Don't you walk away from me boy!" he yelled angrily.

Dipper turned back to look at him in the eyes "Look kid, I don't have time for you so could you please go home." He said calmly, but with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

The boy's face turned bright red and an angry scream came out of his mouth as he began to run up to Dipper with both fist clenched tightly in the air.

Dipper just rolled his eyes and took out the shopping bag, and when the boy got close enough, Dipper hit him right upside the head with it.

Dipper looked down at the boy, who was rubbing his head, he was down but not out.

Dipper looked around for anything good to use, and found something good, a hammer.

He quickly dashed down to the road where the hammer laid, and picked it up while chuckling to himself 'This town always did have the most dangerous litter'.

The boy got up, mumbling to himself and then screamed "I'm gonna get you for that boy!"

"Hey" Dipper yelled to him while holding up the hammer "Think fast!" and threw it.

The boy looked up to where Dipper had yelled and let out a small scream before getting hit, this time he was out cold.

Dipper looked down at the boy's unconscious body and chuckled "Wow, another victim this early?" he smirked and began dragging the unconscious boy to the woods, and beginning to sing his song again.

"_Run, run be nimble, be quick,_

_For he runs very fast and has a knife quite slick"_

**Here's a little fun fact: The song that Dipper is singing is a poem I made a little while ago, but with a few of the words changed around, and if you haven't realized yet, yes "the boy" is Giedeon**


	14. the burning

**Sorry about how long this took, for some reason Microsoft Word won't work on my computer so I had to write this on my schools, I should probably delete the file before anyone reads it because this one's pretty gory.**

Ch. 14: The Burning

"Uhhhhh" Gideon groaned as he awoke from a painful sleep "What happened? And why head hurt so badly?" He groaned again and tried to rub his throbbing head, only to find his arms were bound by his side, and that he was hanging upside down.

"Wha what in the lord's name is goin' on around here?" he said confusedly.

"Ahhh, glad to see you're awake" he heard someone from behind him say, he recognized that voice, a voice he despised Dipper Pines' voice.

"Boy you betta let me down if you know what's good for ya!" he yelled frantically at his captor.

"Ohh, I don't think so dear boy, for you see, this is going to be your grave" he said darkly, and then gave a dark chuckle.

"GRAVE?!" The psychic yelled in a fit of anger and fear "That's right!" Dipper said happily and almost playfully, before turning Gideon around to face him.

Gideon yelped when he saw him, he had an evilly mischievous grin, and he seemed to be holding a box of something.

Dipper then reached into the pocket of his vest to pull something out, it was Gideon's hair spray.

"Wh-what are you gonna do with that?" Gideon said frantically, with fear in his eyes.

In response Dipper started to spray the contents of the bottle all over Gideon's body, causing him to whimper in fear.

After Dipper was finished he began to read the label on the back of the can "Y'know you should be careful with this stuff" he began saying before he put down the can and got the box, Gideon could see what it was now, matches "Because it's really flammable." He said, followed by another sinister chuckle.

"No please I'll never hit on your sister again, I swear!" Gideon yelled fearfully.

Dipper just smirked, lit a match, and threw it into Gideon's hair. He caught fire almost instantly.

Gideon screamed helplessly as his skin and hair began to burn, he tried to scream but the smoke from his fire made unable to open his mouth.

Dipper just watched with a look of satisfaction as the boy burned away, before picking up a large stick, and held it as a baseball player would hold a bat, he swung the stick and hit Gideon on the head, normally this wouldn't do much damage but since the fire had melted off most of his skin the blow made it much more… messy.

Dipper smirked as Gideon's body fell limp, and then put out the flames with a pail of water he kept behind the tree.

He stepped back to look at his new collection of bodies he had on his tree, right now only four were bound to it 'there'll be more' he thought to himself, turning back only to see someone standing behind him… him.

Dipper's spirit looked at the imposter, roaming around in what was once his body "Please, please stops this." He said with plea.

Dipper just smirked and walked through the spirit, making him shudder.

"I've already warned Mabel!" the spirit yelled as Dipper walked away "I'll kill her too!" was Dipper's reply.

The spirit just stood there in shock.

**So, we got a visit from real Dipper in this chapter, I may have to put him in more chapters to come.**


	15. the nightmares

**Hello, hooray for late night chapters! so this is right now the longest chapter and i'm kind of proud of myself, I didn't think i'd be able to make on this long**

Ch 15: The Nightmares

It was nighttime and most of the people in the quiet town had fallen asleep, when asked what held Dipper up for so long he just replied that he had a run in with Gideon. Witch was in fact, the truth.

Now the Mystery Shack was completely silent (save a few noises from the vents) for all the inhabitants were asleep, and all of them having some very dark nightmares.

* * *

Dipper/James' nightmare:

I was being brought through the woods, man-handled by the large hands of Larson Corduroy, being taken to the woods, were I would be brought to my final resting place.

As I was being dragged to my doom I saw the faces of the family and friends of my victims the men looked at me with hatred, the women with disgust, and the children with fear, I couldn't help it I smiled.

I looked past them to see a tree MY tree, which I used to keep my bodies; it looked so barren now that those people took stripped of my pets.

As I was being carried along I decided to make a mental list of my victims one last time

_Anita_

_Laurie_

_Damien_

_Jamison_

_Karen_

_Jeffrey_

_Tazie_

_Officer Laken_

I was so wrapped up with this however, that I didn't even realize I was already at my destination, a noose that was wrapped around my tree.

After I was wrapped around my rope of death I came face to face with a man I never really cared for "Hello Davie" I told him

David Northwest looked at me with complete malice in his eyes, "Awww, are you still sore about Geniveeve? If it makes you feel better she died pretty quickly." I told him sympathetically.

He just stared at me so meanly you'd think I killed someone… oh wait.

"James Monroe, you have admitted to the murders of twenty eight people, most of which were town locals." A man said to me as I was being wrapped around the noose, "Any last words?"

I simply smirked at him before giving a small chuckle "Trust me my friends, this will not be the end of me, for one day I will return to shed the blood of the innocent again."

David and the man just glared daggers at me, then the man walked up to David and told him to "Pull the switch"

David quickly walked down to a lever pulled it, sending me down.

I quickly jumped up with a gasp, looked around, and realized I was in the room of the boy I took over, I looked over to see his sister squirming around in her bed, but I didn't care, it was still a very ungodly hour, and I needed sleep.

* * *

Mabel's nightmare:

I was running through the town, which was completely empty, the town was silent except for a faint screaming coming from the Mystery Shack, along with a sadistic laughter, I could only make out the voice of who was screaming, Wendy.

I quickly ran through town on my way to the Shack, I was looking around to see the entire place was a wreck, blood stained the streets, and I saw at least five bodies as I ran.

I had to stop abruptly when a body fell from the sky, getting blood all over my sweater; I nearly puked as I ran past it.

As I got closer, Wendy's screams ended and were replaced by soos'

I had finally made it to the shack, and looked at it in horror, it was ram shackled nearly destroyed.

I slowly opened the door and yelped at the scene, it was a blood bath, and soos' screams had also ended, I gulped and slowly walked to the hall.

I went up the stairs and noticed that there was writing on the walls, with things like

_Please save me…_

_I'm sorry for everything I've done please forgive me_

_No!_

I looked at that last one in fear as she walked up to the last step and opened the door, only to find the bodies and Dipper in the center holding a knife… only he looked off.

I slowly walked towards him and put a hand on him he felt cold, I turned him over and yelped in horror, it wasn't Dipper it was a marionette version of him.

I jumped back at the strange contraption, and then heard the same sinister laughing, I looked up to see a man who was controlling the Dipper puppet who was looking at me with frightening delight, before maneuvering the puppet to make him raise the knife.

I screamed in fear as he drove the knife down… then I woke up.

I was sweating from head to toe in my bed, I looked back to see Dipper sleeping peacefully on his bed, I decided to tell him in the morning.

* * *

Stan's nightmare

I was walking through the woods, looking around nervously and trying to find my way back, why did I decide to look for Stanley alone?

I was going through the woods when I smelled something bad, if not horrendous, and being the little curiosity filled child I was decided to investigate.

I ran through the bushes and looked at the source of the smell in fear.

Bodies…

So. Many. Bodies

I turned and looked back to see a man running towards me, with a knife.

I screamed and began running; I didn't care where, just to get away from the crazy knife man.

It took me awhile but I finally managed to reach civilization, with the knife man still after me.

I quickly ran and made my way to the sheriff's office.

I gasped and woke up from up from a dream of one of my most haunting memories, why was I thinking about that now? I had repressed that memory for so long, so why would it just pop back up? I had to stop thinking about it because I got another headache, the third on today.

**So, Stan was around whenever the killings took place, and we got a little look into the past, I have to say this is probably my favorite chapter so far**


	16. the confrontation

**Hey guys, I'm finally back to give you the next chapter, after a few weeks of negelcting this story I finally got around to continuing it, I knew I shouldn't just stop, I'm close to a hundred reviews and plus the person who writes "The Void" won't have anything for their story.**

**And now for the next chapter **

Ch. 16: The Confrontation

Mabel had woken up around the same time she did yesterday, Dipper was gone again but Mabel didn't feel like looking for him today, she was still upset about Waddles, so she just walked down to the store.

"Hey Mabes" Wendy greeted from behind the counter, but then noticed Mabel's upset face "Oh, what's wrong?" She asked, Mabel simply put her head down and said in a sad voice "Waddles" Wendy gave her a sympathetic look and put her hand on Mabel's shoulder "Look, I know what you're going through, I once had this awesome Weiner Dog named Marco who I loved, but then something horrible happened" "What?" Mabel asked "My dad was cutting logs and he got a little too carried away, and then Marco came over and he thought he was just another log and… well, you get the picture."

"Yeah but me and Waddles had a connection, it was like we were soul mates" Mabel said, beginning to tear up

"Look why don't you go back up to your room and I'll go buy you something from the concession stand" Wendy suggested, before sending Mabel back upstairs.

Mabel was lying in bed watching the ceiling waiting for Wendy when she started to hear a knocking at the door, thinking it was Wendy she went to open it, only to see Candy at the door, looking serious.

"Oh, hi Candy" she greeted her friend "Hello Mabel" Candy greeted back still with the stern expression on her face "Listen, we need to talk" Mabel looked confused "Talk about what?"

"Dipper"

Mabel was confused by this "Wha? Why do you want to talk about my brother?" she asked

"Mabel, do you remember when the police went missing?"

"Yea"

"Well that was the day Dipper was out looking for Waddles, also I saw him out on the street yesterday, about the time Gideon went missing"

Mabel eyes began to narrow 'Where are you going with this Candy? Are you saying Dipper had something to do with them?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that I think it's a little suspicious that he was gone for the times of both of the disappearances"

Mabel finally lost it on her "My brother would never do anything like that to someone, even if they're someone he didn't like!" She yelled

"Look Mab-"

"GET OUT!" Mabel yelled then slammed the door in her former friend's face then went back to pout on her bed.

Wendy came into the room holding a can of Pitt Cola "Dude, what was that about?" she asked

"Nothing!" Mabel snapped back before grabbing the soda out of Wendy's hands

Wendy just stared at her "Um, okay" she said before slowly walking out of the room.

Dipper had just gotten back from his to the graveyard which had become something of a tradition to do every morning and was now just getting back to the Mystery Shack and was greeted by Wendy

"You may not want to go up into the attic Dipper" she told him

"Hmm, why?" he asked

"Ehh, Mabel's mad because her and her friend got into a fight about something"

"Oh? Which one?"

"Black hair, glasses, blue shirt" Wendy described

"Ohh her" Dipper said realizing who it was "Well since I can't go in I guess I'll go out again" he said "but first I need to get something"

Dipper than left into the kitchen took the sharpest knife he could find and quietly slid it into his vest pocket.

"Way to go Candy" Candy mumbled sadly as she walked down a dirt road alone "You just messed up another friendship"

She continued to walk down the road until she began to hear footsteps quickly turning her head she didn't see anyone so she made a quick look into the woods and didn't see anyone there so she began to walk again before hearing running, when she turned back she barely had time to gasp when she saw Dipper come at her with the knife, bringing it down on her several times.

Dipper looked down at Candy's broken body with a look of cruel satisfaction "That's what you get for snooping" he said then picked up her body and went into the woods "Looks like I'm going to have to go into hiding for a while" he said to himself before he ad Candy's body disappeared into the woods.

**And I finally brought Candy back into the story, I was trying to find out what to do with her and then I finally got an idea with this chapter**


	17. the call

**I'm finally back! If you want to know why I've been neglecting this story the reason is simple, I've just been really lazy, sorry but that's the truth, although I have been working on other stories as well, so you can check those out on my homepage if you want, but enough with the self-advertising, let's get on with the story **

Ch. 17: The Call

Night had fallen in the small town, Dipper had still not come back but Mabel didn't worry, she just assumed that he was at the same place he went to the last time he vanished, and she was right

Dipper walked through the woods casually, humming something as he went along; every now and then he would have to pull Candy's body out of a hole in the ground, walking down the path to his tree

When Dipper had finally made it to his destination he looked at the tree, the exact same one he had died from, twice, and on it, were four bodies

At the very top of the tree, the sheriff's bisected body hung, with the deputy hanging by his neck a few branches down, Toby's headless body hung from the very end of the tree, with his head impaled on a branch sticking upward from the tree, and at the very bottom of the tree hung the body of Gideon, barely recognizable from the burns that covered his body, Dipper looked at his collection and smiled then looked down at Candy

"Looks like you're my first girl this time" He said, and then began to chuckle evilly

"Oh god" He heard someone say from behind him "Is that Candy?" He turned around to come face to face with himself

Dipper grinned "Hello dear boy, I must have you know that I'm quite enjoying your body" He said

Dipper's ghost looked him wide eyed "Candy was Mabel's friend, and you killed her!" He yelled

"She was catching on, I had to do something" Dipper said casually

"You know, you'll never get away with this"

"I know, but I don't care about that, I just like to kill, and besides, there going to blame you anyways, so I'm just going to do this until I'm caught" Dipper said

"Oh, and by the way I'm going to be camping out here for a while, just so that the pigs think I'm missing"

"You're going to be living here? You'll never survive the wildlife" The spirit said

"Oh, I've been experienced in this forest; I lived here for what, about thirteen decades?" He said

The spirit just stood there for a few minutes in silence before vanishing

It was closing time in the Mystery Shack, Stan was finally back from giving the last tour of the night and was sending the group out

"Alright have a good night everybody" He said to the crowd as they vanished into the night, and then pulled out their money when they were no longer at hearing point

"Heh heh, suckers" He said as he counted the money

_Rrrrriiiiiinnngg rrrrriiiiiinnngg_ started the phone in the living room

Stan grumbled as he picked up the phone 'Hello?"

"Oh, hi officer"

"What?"

"They found blood?"

"What do you mean he just disappeared?"

"Well, thank you officer" Stan said as he hung up the phone and walked up to Mabel's room

Whenever he got there he saw Mabel lying on her bed, doing nothing "Mabel" He called out, she said nothing but looked in his direction

"You're brother and you're little friend Candy, they umm," Stan started, not sure what to say

Mabel began to sit up, beginning to look nervous "Yea?"

"They, they disappeared earlier today, they found blood" He blurted out

Mabel just stood there with a shocked expression for some time, and then burst into tears

**And that's the end of this chapter, for until the next chapter I want to ask a few questions**

**Who do you think should be killed next?**

**Who is your favorite character?**

**Do you think I should switch this story to the M rating?**

**And do you think I should change the killer's name, you know, so that it isn't the same name as a president?**

**Please leave a review of what you think**


	18. the slumber party

**Hello again people, I am back with another chapter**

**And P.S I know that on the show Wendy and Robbie broke up, but this story is in alternate reality, so their still together**

**Also, this chapter has some characters that I made for it, they won't have much relevance to the plot but screw it, I'm giving them names anyways**

**Officer Elijah Mann: head of the police office**

**Darren: Pacifica's gardener**

**Chad: Pacifica's butler**

**Carrie & Monica: Pacifica's posse**

Ch: 18: The Slumber Party

Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Robbie, and Soos where all in the police office, right now Stan was in another room talking to the head officer while the others were all in the lobby waiting for them to come out

Mabel was sitting by herself, her eyes were red from crying and she didn't want to talk to anyone, Wendy was sitting in the corner with her head in her hands while Robbie was patting her shoulders, and Soos was sitting in the center of the room, holding his hat to his heart in mourning

"I can't believe this" Said Wendy "Why did I have to tell him about that argument?" Asked Wendy in despair "This is my fault"

"Don't beat yourself up babe" Said Robbie in an attempt to comfort his girlfriend "You didn't know this would happen"

"You're probably happy about this" Hissed Mabel in a sudden bitterness "You always hated him"

Robbie was taken aback by this "Hey, I may not have really liked the kid but I didn't want him dead!" He said in defense

Mabel froze for a second, and then began sobbing again

"Robbie!" Yelled Wendy to her boyfriend

"Bad choice of words I know" He said back

There was a long silence for the rest of the time the group waited, occasionally broken by Mabel's sobbing, until finally Stan and a police officer walked into the room

"Thank you officer" Stan said as he walked back into the room

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Wendy from her seat

"We have decided that we are going to form a search party, we will begin our search for the missing citizens first thing tomorrow morning" Said the office "We would begin our search tonight, but I'm afraid that it's too late"

"Will we be able to join?" Asked Mabel hopefully

"Well" began the officer "I don't believe it would be a very good idea to let a minor into a potentially dangerous search"

"Please" Said Mabel in a depressed voice

The officer sighed and looked over at her "Very well, but you must stay with an adult at all times, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" Nodded Mabel

"Alright then, any more of you want to come?"

The entire group agreed to help join

"Okay then, we will meet back here again tomorrow" Said the officer "Until then I suggest that you all go home and get plenty of rest"

"Thank you officer" Said Stan as he and the others made their way out of the door

What they didn't know was that Dipper, (or his body anyway) was alive and well about a mile away, currently he had his sights on just outside of the woods there was a large mansion, on its mailbox was a name written in fancy lettering

_Northwest_

He looked at the mansion, with a look of pure hatred, he said nothing but simply walked down to the yard, there was a gate in his path, but he was skinny enough to slip through it, he then made his way to the garage

Dipper was silent as he slowly opened the door to the small garage, he figured that the most lethal objects in the house would be in there

He looked around, he had only moonlight to navigate him, but he was managing fairly well, he had managed to find some things, but nothing to his suffice

"A drill No to messy"

"A chainsaw, to noisy"

"A knife, to cliché"

He was looking around for a good ten minutes before he heard a door creak open, because he had good reflexes, he managed to hide just in time to not be seen, he looked back to the opened door as the Northwest's gardener walked into the shed

The gardener didn't notice Dipper hiding, he had simply came in to put back the gardening tools he was using, but Dipper didn't know that

Currently Dipper was hiding, taking a deep breath, as he assumed his cover had been blown, he heard footsteps coming towards him, he grabbed the closest thing he could find. A rusty shovel

As soon as the gardener got close enough Dipper emerged from his hiding place and swung the showel hard into his stomach, forcing all of the breath out of the man and sending him to the floor, clenching his stomach in pain

The gardener had opened his eyes just in time to see Dipper standing before him, ready to swing the shovel again

Before the gardener could scream he swung it. It lodged itself in his forehead, and he fell lifelessly to the ground

Dipper put his foot onto the body and grabbed the shovel with both hands, after a few minutes of tugging he successfully ripped out of his head, as a bit of blood splattered onto his forehead, which he wiped off

"This could do" He said as he examined the shovel "Now it's time to take revenge"

Dipper exited the garage through a door that led inside; he looked up to see a flight of stairs going upwards to the living room, he was about to make his way up but stopped when he heard footsteps

"Darren what was that noise" Asked the Northwest butler as he walked down the steps, he stopped when he looked down to see Dipper standing there holding a bloody shovel, and then took off running, to which Dipper followed

Dipper was lucky that the older man was slow, he had no problem with catching up to him, and he swung the shovel at him, knocking him to the ground

As the old man screamed in agony Dipper raised the shovel high above his head, and gave him three hard hits, he was left with a broken nose and several cracks in his skull

Dipper chuckled as he stepped over the old man's body, and looked around the house; currently he was in the living room and noticed another staircase going up to another hallway, presumably to the bedroom, so he began to walk up

When he got to the top he looked at the rooms, he heard a distinct chatting noise coming from one room; he had assumed that this was the room he was looking for

Inside the room were Pacifica Northwest and her two friends, her parents were out for the evening and they had allowed her to have a slumber party, right now they were doing one of their favorite activities, gossiping

"And did you see that ugly sweater she was wearing today? Yech" Said one of her friends as she filed her nails

'Yeah, maybe her brother just ran away so that he wouldn't have to look at her all day" Chuckled her other friend

"Yeah, she should just accept the fact that he's dead" Said Pacifica as she read a fashion magazine

"Actually I'm quite alive, much more than I can say for you" Said a voice from behind them, they all turned to see Dipper standing in the doorway, he was holding the shovel behind him so that the girls couldn't see it

"What? How did you get in here?" Asked Pacifica in a mixture of shock and confusion

"I killed your butler" Said Dipper as he walked into the room and locked the door behind him "And now I'm going to take my revenge on this God forsaken family

From outside the door a mix of different sounds could be heard, screaming begging, crunching, thwacking, hacking, and whimpering were a mixture of different noises, however they all died down after about five minutes

The room was now a mess; it was, for the lack of a better word, trashed ripped bed sheets, shovel marks on the walls and floor, and blood all over

Also in the room, the bodies of the three girls, one girl had her mouth wide open, Dipper shoved the back of the shovel into her mouth, unhinging her jaw and choking her

Another girl lied in a large puddle of blood, her hands had been chopped off, and she bled out

But worst of all was Pacifica, she had been nearly decapitated from several beatings with the shovel, her once clean blond hair was now soaked in red, thick, blood, and she had a look of pure horror on her face

Dipper looked at his dirty work with satisfaction, he had now taken revenge on a family he hated, and got a few extras along the way

But now was the hard part, having to haul all five bodies back to the woods

**And there we have it,** **honestly I only threw in that last part because a lot of people wanted Pacifica killed off**

**This story is close to done, we've got only a few chapters to go until we're finished, so until then I'm out**


End file.
